The electrical grid is a network providing last mile connectivity between electricity suppliers and the consumers. A smart grid is an example of an electrical grid. A smart grid generally refers to a class of technology used to bring utility electricity delivery systems into the 21st century, using computer-based remote control and automation. These modernized power networks are promoted by many governments across the globe as a way to address issues like global warming, emergency resilience, and so on. These systems are made possible by two-way communication technology and computer processing that has been used for decades in other industries. They are beginning to be used on electricity networks, from the power plants and wind farms all the way to the consumers of electricity in homes and businesses. Smart grids offer many benefits to utilities and consumers mostly seen in big improvements in energy efficiency on the electricity grid and in the energy users' homes and offices. These smart grids rely on a low-cost, low-power, wireless mesh network standard. Smart grids deliver electricity from supplier to consumers using two-way digital technology. This two way digital technology allow control of appliances at consumer homes to save energy, reduce cost and increase reliability.
Equally emerging wireless, inexpensive, low power, automatic technology is the Bluetooth which takes small-area networking to the next level by removing the need for user intervention, allowing faster data transfer. Wireless technology is a key component in the battle to improve the smart grid. Typical Bluetooth devices have a maximum range of only 10 to 100 meters, which currently restricts direct use of Bluetooth technology into smart grids. One possible way to overcome this issue is to increase Bluetooth radio power to extend the range, but it has the disadvantage of increased power consumption. Introducing Bluetooth technology into smart grids requires much less power consumption of the device and should have enough range to spread over grid area. Lower power consumption is possible with Bluetooth Low Energy (LE) technology, but obtaining the span of area which a grid spreads is quite difficult. Range could be extended by increasing the radio power which shall increase the power consumption.
Due to above mentioned reasons, it is evident that the existing system employing Bluetooth technology in an electricity grid may result in increased power consumption. Further, these systems enable the network connection spread only across a short range.